The present invention relates to puzzles and to product holders, more particularly to a combination puzzle and product holder capable of being assembled into particular configurations, each configuration acting as an ornamental product holder.
The prior art consists of various types of puzzles as well as various product holders. The prior art describes flat puzzles that form pictures upon assembly as well as puzzles that form three dimensional buildings and structures upon assembly. The prior art describes cylindrical and rectangular paper clip holders, plastic dispensers for office supplies, and large wooden frames for displaying books and pictures. The prior art puzzles and product holders limit the user to one particular configuration. Thus the attraction of the product to the consumer fades once the puzzle or product holder has been assembled for the first time.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a combination puzzle and product holder having pieces made of elastic material that may be assembled into particular configurations such as a bird configuration, a W configuration, an M configuration, and a cube configuration. Each of these configurations are capable of ornamentally displaying various products as well as providing a challenging and entertaining puzzle to assemble.